1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for determining a principal facial image in a captured image, and a control method and a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The faces of people other than a principal person is included in a captured image, and there are differences in various face directions, face expressions, and environments, such as illuminations; thus, it is not easy to determine the principal person simply through face recognition. It is difficult to stably determine the principal person.
In a case where an electronic album is generated from multiple captured images, since a person included in a captured image is not known, a user specifies a person (U.S. Pat. No. 8,379,939B). An electronic album where a specific person is mostly included is created. In a case where captured images for use in the electronic album are automatically extracted from the multiple captured images, since a person who is taken in many captured images is considered as a principal person, the electronic album is generated such that many captured images of this person are included.